warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted Vor
:For his normal version, see Captain Vor. Corrupted Vor is essentially a corrupted Captain Vor and is the boss of the Orokin Void as a small encounter chance in Tower IV missions. It is known that he was revived by his own Orokin Key during a normal assassination mission in Mercury. Appearance Corrupted Vor still resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor, with exception of his torso being separated from his legs, linked solely by the energies of his Orokin Key manifesting as a swirling mass of light in what used to be his abdomen. Taunts Corrupted Vor's list of taunts are listed here: *''"Look at them, they come to this place when they know they are not pure."'' *''"Tenno use the keys, but they are mere trespassers. Only I, Vor know the true power of the Void."'' *''"I was cut in half. Destroyed. But through it's Janus Key, the void called to me. It brought me here and here I was reborn."'' *''"We cannot blame these creatures, they are being led by a false prophet, an impostor who knows not the secrets of the void."'' *''"Behold the Tenno, come to scavenge and desecrate this sacred realm.'' *''"My brothers, did I not tell you of this day? Did I not prophesize this moment?"'' *''"Now! Now, I will stop them. For I am changed, blessed by the energy of this Janus Key. Reborn and forever be bound with the void."'' Upon Defeat *''"This death is temporary. My existence is forever. I cannot be destroyed."'' *''"Behold, they cut me down but still, I speak. I am energy and I cannot be destroyed."'' Arsenal General Corrupted Vor's battle is essentially a very different kind of battle than his preceding form, Captain Vor. This battle is a single-phase battle unlike most bosses. As he spawns at level 50, Corrupted Vor possesses a very large sum of Health and Shield reaching over 100,000 hitpoints, which -- when mitigated by his strong armoring (more than 1,200 armor points, which mitigates over 80% of the damage), can easiliy reach over 300,000 pure hitpoints. Damaging any part of his body will be of no use as his body was dead, his weakpoint, rather is located at the swirling mass of light connecting his abdomen and body. Although there is no invincibility phase in it, his tendency to teleport often (far more often than Captain Vor) may prove hitting the light difficult. At the start of the battle, he will occasionally switch between Nervos Mine and Orokin Key (Orokin Laser), and sometimes he will use his Orokin Key to erupt several heavily damaging Golden Eruption. Abilities Strategy In General It is strongly recommended to have the whole team take their best possible loadout in this battle due to his extremely large amount of hitpoints. Running out of ammo is a real possibility, thus it is recommended to take along Medium Team Ammo Restore to replenish ammo. Weapons with moderate status chance can be utilized with either proc to cut his shield by ¾ to quadruple the shield damage; proc to cut his health by half to double the health damage or proc to destroy his armoring, erasing his 80% damage mitigator. As Corrupted Vor always spawns with waves of enemies backing him up constantly, it's crucial that one of the players be using a Warframe specialized in crowd control, such as Nyx with her Chaos ability, to dampen their combined threat, from here on, you can either focus on Vor himself or dispatch his backups (although they will respawn after a short while). Utilizing Warframe Abilities Frost's Snow Globe can be used to block Vor's Nervos Mine, both their trajectory and their electric arc. Mag's Shield Polarize, when properly modded can strip off his huge amounts of shielding (which takes 50% of his health bar), easily skipping half of the battle. Nova's Molecular Prime, with its' slowdown debuff can be a great help to dampen both the threats of the constant backups and Vor, allowing for easier dispatching or a clearer shot to his core. Excalibur's Radial Blind can be used to stop him from attacking anyone or using his damaging abilities. Though he will still teleport around randomly. Nyx's Mind Control will cause him to be unable to harm any players and instead will attack enemies. Golden Eruption will still damage players, however. Rhino's Stomp can be used to stop his agile moveset, allowing a clear shot to his core. Other Resolutions If you do not wish to fight against the Corrupted Vor, it is possible to finish objective and extract without fighting him, although he will easily catch up with his Teleport. Lore During "The Call" trailer, Captain Vor is seen to be landing on an excavation site of an assumed planet, possibly due to the news of an Orokin portal being found, along with the fact that it can only be opened with a special device and an Orokin Key. As he unlocks the portal and approaches over the just-awakened Tenno (in the void), several other Tenno's came into the rescue and exterminates his troops without ease, with Captain Vor ultimately being slashed into two by the awakened Tenno. After an indeterminate amount of time, his Orokin Key is shown to be reviving him, ultimately linking his separated body together, and lives once more. It is unknown whether he has been convinced by his revival, or has been brainwashed by his own Key. Either way, it is known that from this point on, he considered the Orokin as a godly being, even going so far to refer his Orokin Key as a Janus. As seen in "The Rebirth" trailer, the newly-revived Captain Vor is seen to be marching his way through the Grineer troops as he uses his Orokin Key to showcase the Orokin power to the troops, as they slowly kneel down upon Captain Vor, leading to possibility that he marches his Grineer follower into the Void, ultimately converting their faith into the Corrupted. And thus is why Captain Vor lives inside the Void. Notes *Vor has a very high chance to appear when a player uses their first Tower IV Void Key. Afterwards, Vor will only have a small chance of appearing in Tower IV missions. *Vor is the only enemy in the game that drops the dual stat Mods from The Cicero Crisis: Malignant Force, Virulent Scourge, Pistol Pestilence and Toxic Barrage. *Vor's upper body, upon death can be desecrated, while his lower body cannot. Trivia * Much like Councilor Vay Hek, Captain Vor supposedly never truly dies, only to be revived once again by his Void key (In Hek's case, he flees from the players after his Terra frame is significantly damaged). This allows the fact that you can kill him multiple times to fit into the actual lore of the game, unlike other bosses. * The Corrupted version of Vor is only refered to as "Vor" both in the Codex and ingame, implying that Vor has lost his captaincy following his 'death' and rebirth. * He mentions in one of his quotes the "Janus key". This could be a reference to the god Janus, who is god of beginings and transitions (doors, passages ect.) * Vor has the unique distinction of being both the lowest level Boss (on Tolstoj, Mercury), and the highest level Boss in game at the same time. ** He is also the only boss character with three separate and distinct instances active simultaneously, being present in Mercury, Phobos, and the Void, making him the most ubiquitous character in the game. * Using , or weapons to kill Vor will cause him to have a different death animation. On death, Vor will use his normal death animation while also having toxic disintegration effects and falling down, leaving only his body last still in shape but with green color on the ground. Media VorNew.png|The new Corrupted Vor in Codex. Vor4.jpg|Vor in battle. Vor5.jpg|Closer view. Vor3.jpg| Vor2.jpeg|Vor with all scans. Vor.jpeg|Another angle. Category:Boss Category:Corrupted